


Hearing noises

by B00KW0RM_Nr1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson mentioned, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vision mentioned, Wanda Maximoff mentioned - Freeform, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00KW0RM_Nr1/pseuds/B00KW0RM_Nr1
Summary: PROMPT:Person A and Person B and their friends end up having to all sleep in the same room. Nobody can get any sleep because Person B is snoring incredibly loud... Except for Person A.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Hearing noises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!!  
> This is my first fanfic.  
> English is not my first language.  
> This was not beta-tested.  
> If you see grammar mistakes you can tell me ;>  
> And... Enjoy!!

It was an evening when glowing orange portal has opened in the front of the Compound. From the opening circle, a bruised and scorned Spiderman and War Machine walks out, after them Iron Man without parts of his armor is supporting the burned body of barely conscious Sorcerer Supreme with his right arm. The Rogues walks out last before portal closed.

  
Rogers sustained the most injuries from everyone, Romanow have scratches and burned clothes with Barton, but he also have twisted ankle from that jump. Honestly that man should have know it was too high. Wilson is slightly scorched and his wings need fixing. Maximoff don’t have injuries, but she is whining about state of her uniform. Lang wasn’t on mission, he is visiting his daughter. Thor is outworld doing his prince duties and Bruce is on conference in Berlin.

  
“This fight was _exhausting_.” Tony said to his friends when they walk through the front door into the hallway. “Who would through that arson and material manipulation is such explosive combination.” A sarcastic smile has appear on his face.

  
“Don’t you say Stark. And I was thinking you were a genius.” Clint has answered with sneer, leaning more toward Natasha to lessen the pain from his ankle. Romanow expression remained neutral until she looked towards Stark and his group, then she glared the famous “death look”. Roger’s state of body did nothing to stop him from sending disappointed look to Tony. Sam rushed past them toward his room and shower. Wanda has the same idea and soon she disappeared with Wilson in the next hallway.

  
“Hey, fuck off Barton. It was your fault, so don’t play innocent. If not for you not paying attention, wizard wouldn’t need to save your ass, risking his in the process.” He turned toward left corner, effectively ignoring whatever Barton wanted to speak. It didn’t deter Steve, who just opened his mouth, when door closed behind him.

  
“Tony…” Stephen spoke, being more corehend moment after moment. “...You know you don’t... have to waste your breath on them?.” In the same time Spiderman left for kitchen, he is a growing boy after all and his injuries has healed. Rhodey headed for workshop to leave the armon down there. Tony and Stephen entered the elevator.

  
“I know, but I just can’t let them feel victorious, when it’s their fault to begin with.” He looked down. They walked out of the elevator towards the med bay. “Levi, can you wrap up the magician?” He smiled. ”I’m afraid he’s weighing more than I can take.”

  
“What, no-” Strange eyes opened wide, as Levi completed the request, taking care of burned areas. It wrapped around wizard like a burrito at the same time as brunette man tapped twice on ARC Reactor. Armor receded with minor problems. Tony laughed, when they walked through the door and Cloak let go of Stephen on the bed. The staff quickly rounded on the mage and Iron Man began to escape.

  
“Tony-” Magician on the bed started to speak, but Tony was quicker. “I’m going to leave you in the capable hands and I’m going to shower.” He told him as he closed the door, happy that he wasn’t the one on the bed.

  
Stark walked through the corridors to his room, took of his clothes, make his way to the bathroom and went under shower head. “FRIDAY, can you tell the gang that we will meet in the common room? I’m thinking movie night for tonight.” He spoke as he started with hair.

  
“Done boss. Anything else?”

  
“No, thanks baby girl.”

\---------------------------------

Tony walked through the door to the common room feeling refreshed. From his point of view Rhodey hasn’t got to the room yet. Peter is already in here, having taken from the kitchen a blue bowl of caramel popcorn in his hands. It’s looks like he already changed into his civilian clothes, which consist of hoodie and sweatpants. He sat down on the sofa, when Tony turned to him.

  
”Pete? Have your hot aunt agreed for you to spend the night with us?” he ask. At the same time Stephen slowly walks in. He is wearing Tony’s orange T-shirt and gray pants. His right arm is bandaged all the way up and on his head is large plastered stip of bandage. He sat on the left side of the couch. 

  
”Yes Mr. Stark.” He rolled his eyes. ”I gave her a call 10 minutes ago. She told me this morning that she took two shifts tonight and she would be late.” He answered as Rhodey walked through the door.

  
“Platypus!!! Come on slowpoke, I think we have enough room for you to sit down.” Tony said, turning to the sound of mechanical whirr. ”Why are you last? I know for a fact that you only needed to leave the armor ” He pointed toward the right side of the couch, sitting down in the middle, next to Strange.

  
“Why there wouldn’t be place for me, Tones? I thought we were best friends.” Tony rolled his eyes. “And I needed to shower.” He stole popcorn from Peter.  
“Hey! Make your own food.” The cry from the boy was completely ignored by all the adults. Stark looked around smiling at the antics his best friend made. Stephen magiced up some sandwiches that he was munching on.

  
“Pepper isn’t going to be here. She’s having a night in with the documents and doesn’t have time. Where’s Vision?” He asked when he couldn’t see him. Peter perked up.

  
“Oh! I know where he is!” He said vibrating in happiness. ”He told me earlier that he have something to do with his project he is working on and he's not going to be there tonight at least.”

  
“Oh. Well alright, it’s good that he know what he want to do. So, what are the propositions for tonight?”

  
“How about Avatar? I hadn’t seen it in years.” Rhodey asked. He really liked the movie when it came onto screens. Tony thinked about it for a moment, then he looked at Peter.

  
“Have you seen it, Underoos?” He spoke to the young boy.

  
“No, but I heard about it from Ned.” He answered excited. Tony then turned to Stephen. “And you?”

  
“I wasn’t interested, when it came out and later I didn’t have time.”

  
You have to see this. It’s a _masterpiece_.” Tony rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. Rhodey ignored him.

  
“You hear the man FRIDAY. Start the movie.”

\---------------------------------

“ **HRRRRRRRR-** ”

  
Rhodey and Peter jumped from seats, awake and blinking. Well Parker jumped on the ceiling. “Wh-what?” The boy asked as he looked around. “Are we under attack FRIDAY?" Rhodey demanded standing up.

  
“Mr Rhodes, Peter please do not be alarmed." FRIDAY stated quietly hoping that they wouldn’t wake up her Boss. It was good five hours he slept and she want for him to continue it. Peter landed on the sofa with na ‘off’ and Rhodey expression scrunched up in confusion.

  
“ **HRRRR-** ”

  
“Where is that sound coming from?” He turned to the other awake person in the room.

  
“I think it’s coming from Dr Strange...” The boy looked confused as he spoke. They turned to the pair. Stephen's neck will hate him in the morning from the angle it’s lying on the couch. his right arm is resting on his stomach and his left wound up around Tony’s waist. Tony’s head is laying on Stephen shoulder and his hands are wrapped around himself.

  
“ **HRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-** ”

  
“Hmmm...,that is making sense. Tones behavior a least. ” Rhodey murmured. “I didn’t knew that Strange could even make a noise like that.”  
“But it’s not?!” Peter whisper-screeched as he turned to the other man. ”Why Mr Stark isn't waking up?”

  
Rhodes smiled, the memories from MIT and a brunette boy coming front to his mind. "You know that I was Tony's roommate at college?” he nodded. “The brat was always blasting music when he worked, even when the only source was the radio.” he chucked. “I remember the night before finals. I just ended revising material and was going to bed. I was so nervous, I forgot that Tony was in the labs until then. Being a good friend that I am, I went to fetch him. When I got, music was blasting as always and Tones looked like he was working on something on one of the benches. As I was nearing him, I realized something was wrong. Well not wrong per se, but he wasn't moving. Even when I through my ears were bleeding, he was sleeping like there wasn't anything to disturb him.” Peter’s eyes were wide open at this point. “And the best thing? I tested my theory that he can sleep through anything a few times after that. Tony never suspected anything.”

  
“Wow, Mr Rhodes”

  
“ **HRRRRRR-** ”

  
“But enough of that.” he stood up and went to the closet. He opened it and took a green blanked. He came back to the couch and covered the sleeping men with it. “Come Peter, it’s look like we won't get any sleep if we stay here.”

  
“What about them?”

  
“I wouldn’t be worried. Tony can sleep through anything as I stated earlier and Stephen didn't woke up so far. They should be ok.” Parker nodded and they went to their rooms, but not before Rhodey took note of the way that Tony and Stephen were lying on each other.

  
‘ _I wonder…_ ’


End file.
